Axel Vixen
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without my permission. This tribute is finished Tribute Information 'Name: '''Axel Vixen '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''10 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Poison and Throwing Axe '''Appearance: ' ' ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Climbing and Aim '''Weakness(es): '''Stealth, Swimming and Seeing his own death. '''Personality: '''Axel can have 2 different personality's he is calm and quiet then sometimes he turns into a pyscho. '''Backstory/History: '''Axel grew up to be a quiet child. His father used bully his mother and Axel couldn't do anything about because he was small and little. His father beat his wife up one night, his mother was covered in bruises. Axel decicied to get revenge on his father, when he was cooking his breakfeast. Axel grabbed a knive from the kitchen and stabbed his father mulitple times around the body and he wouldn't stop so his mother had too. Axel punched his mother by mistake because he thought it was a peacekeeper or someone else. His mother has just seen a new side him, Axel seen his mother scared and he can't believe he did that. Axel killed his own father and he is proud of it, he never regrets he stabbed his father to death. However, he kept killing his friends one by one after they said 'I don't want to be your friend' Axel poisoned them all one by one intill he had only one friend left. Axel never got in trouble because the person would be next on his hit list to be killed next. Everyone listened to Axel and obayed his rules. Axel never really talked to other children because he knew he would hate them for there voice or something else about them. Axel mother stopped talking to him and let him do his own thing. Axel one day a farmer went mad at him because he was standing in his crop, Axel didn't care and stood there doing nothing. The farmer had enough and try to push Axel out of the farm, Axel didn't like this so he grabbed the farmer axe and slashed at him. He wounded the farmer but he didn't want anyone one to know about his crime. He grabbed the farmers neck and poured poison down his neck to make sure he doesn't tell the tale. The farmer died so quickly and Axel hid the body in the farmers house under the floorboards. It not Axel fault that he became a pyscho and did all the crimes, It was his father fault for making Axel that way. His father has turned Axel that way that he has became, the kid who kills. '''Interview Angle: '''Axel will have quiet and small talk and if the interviewer asks any personal question, Axel will attack. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Axel will grab the suppiles and start helping careers killing everyone, he will stand for no body and start killing even his fellow alliance. If he is alone he will slaughter his competion and run away from the field. '''Games Strategy: '''Axel will stand for no body. If someone gets hurt Axel will turn into his other side and kill the person who hurt them. He will wait intill there is 3 members left and he will slaughter them to death. He will use his skills to his advantage. '''Token: '''Bag of his father's blood. '''Height: '''5,5 '''Fears: '''Getting killed. '''Alliance: '''Careers or Alone. Games that he was in. Pippycat's School Games Place: Runner-up aka 2nd place out of 30 Kills: Robin Smoke (Dance), Tracy Styker (History), Manta Li (Drama) Alliance: Careers Extra: Axel wasn't mentioned till Day 2 but he survived the bloodbath unharmed and got his stuff and left with the remaning careers. On Day 2 he forced in a one and one battle against his class partner Robin Smoke due to a twist in the games. He finished her quite quickly and that was his first kill in the games, Robin was allied with my tribute Sienna River who lasted till the 5th day. Axel seen his allies fall one by one per day. Axel helped his allies on Day 4 when the feast came, he was keep on eye for them while they were getting their bags. Axel seen one of his allies be killed right in front of him by Manta Li. On Day 5, Axel last ally Andres Longtail went missing. Axel hid in his camp. Axel's partner killed most of the best friends alliance. The leader Cora went after him after he killed Sienna, Cora stabbed him while he stabbed her. Andres died straight away then Cora did. Axel went to look out for Manta and made an alliance with him after he agreed to do so. In Day 6, on the final day. All the tributes were to fight in the roof of the school. He teamed with Manta and killed Tracy while he was going for Lotila. Manta squared off with Axel. Axel dodged one of his attacks and he fell of the roof. Axel thought he won but Lotila was stiil alive and had an injury for Manta. They both threw their last weapons at each other and Axel just missed Lotlia. Lotlia manged to shoot him in the heart and he fell in the end. He died 2nd place. Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:District 10 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds